


Pastry and Food Wars

by QuetzP



Category: Yumeiro Pâtissière, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuetzP/pseuds/QuetzP
Summary: Miura Kaori is a new girl at St. Marie Academy and is put in group A with Ichigo, Andou, Hanabusa, and Kashino. Time goes by and Kaori makes sure to ruin Ichigo and makes everyone ignore her. Finally, Ichigo has enough and decides to transfer to Tōtsuki Culinary Academy along with Vanilla.Will Tōtsuki accept Ichigo and Vanilla?What will happen to group A and Ichigo's so-called friends?Will Kashino and the rest of Ichigo's friends succeed in bringing Ichigo back to St. Marie?





	1. Meeting Group A Pt.1

\--Ichigo's POV--

"NOOOOO~! Vanilla! Why didn't you wake me up!?" I yelled at Vanilla who was flying next to me while I ran in the empty hallways to cooking class.

"I TRIED! BUT YOU SLEEP LIKE A LOG!" Vanilla shouts back.

We continued arguing and yelling at each other about 'who's fault was it', and by the time I was done changing into my cooking clothes and entered the cooking class Ameya-sensei was introducing a new student.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today, please treat her well" When Ameya-sensei was done talking a girl with long brown hair with bangs and brown eyes walked to the front and stood next to Ameya-sensei.

"Hello! I'm Miura Kaori, nice to meet you!" Kaori said bowing to the class.

Even though she has more bust than any of the girls in the class, or rather all the girls on campus, she was beautiful, but... I started to sense something that I didn't like about her...~~GrOwL~~... (sweatdrop) or maybe I'm just hungry.

"Man, I'm starving~!" I started complaining, and Vanilla decided to pop out from my chef hat.

"Then next time wake up on time!" Vanilla scolded me. "Yes" I told her crying.

Suddenly a classmate raised his hand, "Ameya-sensei, in which group is Kaori-chan going to be part of?" at this everyone paid attention for there was going to be 5 in a group.

"Kaori will be in Group A since I heard she is great at baking, and I want to confirm if it's true. If she is, then she will continue to be in Group A, if not she'll be put in another group based on her score." Ameya-sensei answered.

\--Third Person POV--

Everybody was shocked. They turned to see Ichigo's and the sweet prince's reaction but they didn't look surprised, instead, Ichigo was hugging her stomach, crying and murmuring every kind of pastry she could name while drooling, while the sweet princes didn't really care.

Ameya-sensei started speaking again, "Alright, today we are doing Éclair, all the necessary ingredients and tools are already in your stations. Now, you all may go to your stations and start baking" every group was now in their stations but they didn't move, they just stared at Kaori.

\--Ichigo's POV--

After Ameya-sensei dismissed us to go to our stations I walked towards Kaori to welcome and befriend her but Hanabusa-kun beat me to it, "This for you. A flower for another flower" he said giving that sparkly smile of his while giving a rose candy to Kaori.

Kaori was surprised and blushed "Th-Thank you!" she said accepting the rose candy. While this was happening, I think she noticed all the multiple eyes watching her because she turned to see some eyes watching her or avoiding her.

"What is everyone looking at?" she said out loud to no one in particular but Andou answered her "They're looking at you, Kaori-chan" and walked towards her with a smile.

"Me? Why?" "They're just curious about your skills because you're in Group A" Kashino told her coldly.

"Hello! My name is Amano Ichigo" I introduced myself and then I started to introduce the sweet prince's, "The one with flower petals as a background is Hanabusa Satsuki-" "Let's get along well, Kaori-chan" "the one that looks mature is Andou Sennosuke-" "Nice to meet you" "and the last one who looks like a demon and is a midget-" "I'M NOT A MIDGET!" the demon shouted "-is Kashino Makoto. Welcome to Group A, Kaori-chan!"

After introducing ourselves we started to gather our ingredients for our Éclair.

"What kind of flavor are you going to make Ichigo?" Vanilla asked me "I'm going to make a strawberry cream-filled Éclair decorated with strawberries and white chocolate feathers" I told Vanilla while I was doing the dough.

-45min later-

"ANND~, DONE!" I said happily, the Éclairs were beautiful and I couldn't wait to taste them and the rest of my classmate's Éclairs. "Ichigo, can I come out now?" "Oh! Sorry Vanilla, yes, you can come out now" Vanilla came out from my hat and stood on the table next to the plate of Éclairs'.

"WOW Ichigo, you've improved greatly!" I smiled at her compliment as she started chanting and waving her spoon "Magical Macaron! Sweet Romance Card! Come on Out!" a card appeared and flew out towards the photo frame of the Sweet's Spirit's Queen.

After Ameya-sensei was done scoring the sweet princes, that of course got a 20, she came to me and also scored my Éclairs but I got a 17 because it was underbanked. Ameya-sensei then went and scored Kaori-chan, everyone was now gathered around Group A because they wanted to see how well were her Éclairs.

"Amazing Miura! Please describe your Éclairs" "Well, I made red velvet Éclairs with raspberry cream filling and for decoration, I made chocolate looking candles with raspberry in the middle".

Everyone, including the sweet princes, was surprised by Kaori-chan's Éclairs. In the end, Group A had a 5th member, and as always Group A continued to have the top scores, and even though I had a lower score I made a mental note to practice more after school.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《 》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《 》》》》》》

Hello, it's me... 🎶

The one, the only, the infamous Har- Author! YAY! 🎉

Thank you for reading this trashy bad writing chapter. And if you liked it please keep reading, if you didn't please leave and don't leave a rude comment, and if y'all have ideas, opinions, or a way of making this fiction better please do comment. And PLEASE! go easy on me, this is my first story/fic.

Love Y'all! 💖


	2. Meeting Group A Pt.2

\--Ichigo's POV--

Ameya-sensei was done scoring all the groups and some groups were either cleaning up or still eating other classmates Éclair. "Ichigo, can I try some too?" "Sure, here you go Vanilla" "Mmmmm-delicious!" "Eh! I-Ichigo, is that...?" "Kaori-chan, can you see Vanilla!?" "Y-Yes" "That means, YOU ALSO HAVE A SWEET SPIRIT?!" " Also? Then that means you guys have sweet spirits?!".

"That's right. Guys, you can come out now" Hanabusa-kun told the other sweet spirits, all of a sudden three little glowing spheres appeared next to each sweet prince, and then the spheres transformed into a sweet spirit "Kaori-chan, this is my sweet spirit, Cafe" "Nice to meet you Mademoiselle" Hanabusa-kun started introducing his sweet spirit and Cafe did a little bow "This is Caramel" "H-Hello" Andou-kun introduced Caramel who was shy to meet the new girl.

"This is Vanilla my sweet spirit" "Hi, nice to meet you Kaori" Vanilla greeted smiling and standing tall "And this is Chocolat... ugh this is so embarrassing" "You better not slow Kashino down, you hear!" Kashino introduced Chocolat who was yelling at Kaori.

"Oh Shut Up! You always think so highly of yourself!" "WHAT!? Who said that!?" Chocolate said angrily looking at Caramel, Cafe, and Vanilla menacingly "I did" a voice spoke again until a glowing sphere flew out behind Kaori's neck and transformed into a sweet spirit 

"Ve-Velvet!!" all four sweet spirits shouted surprised "Hello, I'm Velvet, my specialty is red velvet and I'm Kaori's partner" the brown-eyed, red-haired boyish-dressed sweet spirit introduced itself.  
|

|

\--Third Person POV--

"What are you doing here?!" Chocolat pointed at the sweet spirit "Didn't you hear Chocopig? I-am- Ka-o-ri's- par-t-ner" Velvet said slowly and rudely to Chocolat who was red with anger and embarrassment. "Um, excuse me but are you a boy?" Ichigo asked Velvet clearly confused about the gender of the sweet spirit. "How rude! I'm a lady, can't you tell?! Humph!" 'Not really' all eight thought with a sweatdrop.

|

After introducing each member's sweet spirit Group A finished cleaning up and went back to their dorms. Once there Ichigo asked Rumi to help her with French and math homework since she didn't want to keep failing, especially French. 

|

-2 hours later-

|

"And that's how the answer is x=35" Rumi finished explaining the math equation "Finally, I'm done!" Ichigo said stretched her arms "Are you going to the cooking class to practice, Ichigo-chan?" "Yes I am, but I'll write a letter to Henri-sensei first" Okay, well don't stay up too late" "I won't, goodnight Rumi-chan" "Good*yawn*night" Rumi said as she turned off her lamp and got on her bed where she was fast asleep.

|

|

\--Ichigo's POV--

'Dear Henri-sensei,

I hope you're well, I can't wait to see you again! You should visit St. Marie! Not as a judge for the upcoming Grand Prix but just a normal visit. And if you do come and visit, I'll make a delicious dessert for sensei! ( ^ ∀ ^ )

Oh! Right, Group A has a new member, her name is Miura Kaori, everyone was surprised by the fact that 'another' new student was put in Group A, but in the end, she was accepted because of her skills and score. But...-

"she seems to be faking sweet" I murmured but apparently not low enough because Vanilla heard "What was that Ichigo?" "Oh! Um...nothing, don't worry about it" "Are you still going to practice?" "Yup, should I try making Éclairs again?" "Yeah, the only way of getting better is by practicing!"

|

In the cooking room

|

"Hmm, what kind of flavor should we make the Éclairs? Any ideas?" "Why not do normal Éclairs? You can't get better if you don't know the basics of making an Éclair" she said sticking her index finger out "Let's get to work then, I'm counting on, partner (๑❛ᴗ❛๑)"

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡ ♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡ ♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡

Hello, again lovely strangers!🤗

I hope y'all enjoyed today's chapter Pt.2, even though it's lacking but I tried my best. I might edit it later, maybe, to add or delete some parts, idk. Anywho, Thanks for reading!💖


End file.
